


Don't Fear the Reaper

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [69]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is a god, Reptilia28's Don't Fear the Reaper Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler runs into a group of Gods and Goddesses angry about Harry Potter failing. He makes a suggestion.





	1. Don't Fear the Reaper Challange

**Author's Note:**

> The Don't Fear the Reaper challenge by Reptilia28 -- a classic challenge from portkey dot org from long ago.
> 
> Only chapter two is explicit

_"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

_Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Potter noticed immediately: This was not a normal appearance.

He did immediately recognize the scene. This was the Forbidden Forest, and Voldemort had just sent the Killing Curse at his counterpart.

The difference here was: The World was locked in the moment. And several figures were glaring at the scene with disgust.

Harry walked forward. "Hello, folks. What's going on?"

The figures surrounding the scene turned. One of them said, "Hello, Traveler. We were trying to decide the proper path after this …" the figure almost snarled, "abomination."

Curious, Harry asked, "Can we introduce ourselves? I recognize some and others are new. So I'll start: I am Marek Ilumian, Patron God of Free Will with minor aspects of Travel and Knowledge."

The one who had spoken said, "I am Daghdha, The Dagda. I am of the Tuatha Dé Danann. I respresent fertility, agriculture, manliness and strength, magic, druidry and wisdom. I can control life, death, the seasons, and time. This one has been denied my succor by those he trusted in life." Harry noted that the God was pointing to his counterpart.

"I am The Morrigan. I deal with Fate and death in Battle, as well as sovereign power and wealth. This one," she pointed to Harry, "has been kept from his rightful estate. And his Fate has been altered by another."

Harry was surprised. "That's different. In another world you have different aspects."

The Morrigan shrugged. "I am as I am here." Harry nodded.

The scary looking one said, "I am Donn. I am God of the Dead. That one," he pointed to Voldemort, "has cheated me."

A pretty red-haired Goddess said, "I am Caer Ibormeith, Goddess of Sleep and Dreams. This one," she pointed to Harry, "has been victim of misuse of these by that one," and she pointed to Voldemort.

The one in armor said, "I am Scáthach, Warrior Goddess and teacher of combat. This one," she pointed to Harry, "has been denied my influence."

The tall, healthy looking one said, "I am Bran, God of Health. This one's soul was damaged by that one and his health was stunted. And so my sister had a plan." He looked a the very attractive woman beside him.

"And I am Branwen, Goddess of Love and Beauty." Harry could agree – she definitely fit that bill. "I assigned him, she pointed to Harry, "a Love. Upon their bond, sealed with a kiss, the damage would be made whole by their blending. But others used potions most foul to make him blind to the girl's love. Indeed, they caused hatred and disharmony at the worst times."

Harry was curious. "And this love was supposed to be?"

"The girl whose family was named for the tillers of the land: Granger. That Myddrin pretender allowed his handmaiden to poison this one to ensnare him for her own daughter."

Daghdha said, "Six times has this one died before it was his time. I know that it is my power to allow him to come back. But to what would he return to? A life of slavery to those who would control and channel his power for their own gain?"

Morrigan said, "His Wealth lost to thieves?"

Donn added, "Being brought back to me too soon?"

Caer Ibormeith: "Dreaming only of lost love?"

Scáthach: "Never achieving the prowess he could?"

Bran: "Ill and sickly inside?"

Branwen: "His love tainted and torn?"

Harry considered what they were saying. "Yeah. Pretty screwed up. And considering I'm supposed to champion Free Will, not a situation I like."

The Dagda said, "But what can we do?"

Harry considered a long moment and then got a very mischievous smile. "You are Gods and Goddesses, seven in number. There is a way. But it will take guile and planning and attention to detail."

The seven Gods and Goddesses looked at their visitor. The Morrigan asked, "And what do you have in mind?"

Harry explained. As he did so, the very ambitious and tricky nature of what he suggested fired their imagination. As Gods, they didn't have many opportunities for fun – but this would be such a chance.

They began planning.

* * *

Harry Potter suddenly woke up. He noticed that he was sitting in a waiting room. Other souls were also sitting there. A woman sat at the desk, buffing her nails. He looked around. "Where am I?"

The girl, irritated at being disturbed apparently, pointed up with annoyance at the sign above the door behind her. It read, "Office of Death Management."

Harry's eyes widened. "So I'm dead?" The girl, who if Harry had studied Celtic mythology he would have noticed had a striking resemblance to a young Morrigan, rolled her eyes once again and went back to buffing her nails.

Suddenly the door opened up and a very dark figure appeared. "Mary? Please tell me that the appointment book is wrong! Please tell me we don't have another unscheduled meeting with that Potter kid!"

Mary, apparently the name of the girl, pointed the tool she was using right at him. "Sorry, Don." Her voice was the soul of uncaring.

The dark figure (named Don apparently, although he was really named Donn) cried out in frustration. "Get your ass in here, Potter!"

Harry jumped up and rushed forward. He was quickly delivered to another office.

And although they had never done such a thing, the seven Gods and Goddesses each played their role to perfection. Harry was warned that he was on his last Death (7) and his soul as well as the soul of his Reaper was on probation. If he died early again – it would be no trip to paradise for him and his reaper would be cleaning the barge on the river Styx for eternity.

He also met a woman who spent an unknown amount of time teaching him magical and physical combat. Cathy, as she demanded he call her (actually Scáthach), took no crap and he definitely 'felt the burn' as the muggles would put it. But he was much more confident at the end of his training.

Dagwood (he was told not to ask) was the one who would send him back to an earlier birthday – his thirteenth to be precise. (Daghdha worked best with magical numbers and thirteen fit the bill.)

Harry had to sign a contract which would allow (my name's Ibernia but call me) Bernie to visit him in his dreams for occasional checkups and advice. (Caer Ibormeith was looking forward to this gig.)

Harry mentioned having a friend with the name Nymphadora who hated her own first name. Bernie just waved it off as too old-fashioned, not annoying in and of itself.

Two advisors Brand and Brandy (brother and sister apparently) were quite adamant about steps he had to immediately take to counter the malnutrition and other factors of his life. Brandy also was adamant about sealing his soul bond with "some Granger girl" immediately so as to avoid the love potions of the Weasley matriarch.

All in all, Harry was so rushed for things he had to finish that he didn't question much and just went with the flow.

* * *

The seven Gods and Goddesses sent him off with fingers crossed.

Branwen decided that their visitor needed a thank you for his idea on how they could fix their world. And since she was a Goddess of Love – she had certain ideas of what that should be.

Harry didn't object. Bran, her brother, was annoyed but had long ago given up on trying to control his sister. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

In the end, the Traveler moved off having enjoyed seeing at least _one_ of his dimensional brothers able to go back and fix their mistakes on their own.


	2. Branwen seduces the Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CHAPTER -- skip if you prefer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there are many images of Branwen, (Irish) Celtic Goddess of Love and Beauty and the one I am using has her as a straweberry blond/slightly more blond woman who is built solidly but beautifully. http:// www. Angelfire . com / wizard / celticdeities /. The closest Playboy playmate I could find for comparison was Christine Smith, December 2005. Although Branwen has better abs and slightly smaller breasts. Or possibly Leanne Decker. She’s wearing the white shirt with bared midrift, leather thigh-high boots and a leather skirt.

BEGIN!

The Gods of this region were each thanking their visitor for his assistance. When he came to the final one Branwen, instead of a chaste embrace, she slithered in with the grace of a cat and gave him a kiss which compared favorably with any he had received.

“Whew!” he said. With a grin he said, “There are places where such a kiss would be grounds for a betrothal!”

The Lady Branwen smirked at him. “Perhaps I shall demonstrate my own appreciation in a more tangible form.”

Harry’s eyebrows went up. ”Oh?”

“Yes,” she replied with a tantalizing smile. “Like you I was raised up to my divinity after living a mortal life. And as Goddess of love and beauty to my people, I well remember the joys of the bedchamber.” She raised her voice a little louder and said, “Good day to you my brother and fellow Gods and Goddesses. I shall busy for a time with our visitor.”

Bran rolled his eyes as the others laughed. “Enjoy yourself, Branwen,” the Morrigan said.

“Oh, I shall.” She then took Harry by the hand and led him out from where they had gathered.

Harry was led by the beautiful Branwen through some wooded area. Suddenly, they were in front of an enclosed area, open at the front but covered by a draped hide. Pushing it away, Harry saw that there was a fire merrily lit to one side and a basin which caught fresh water before it overflowed and was allowed to continue out of the protected area. The roof was made up of twined branches and leaves, so tight that rain could not enter.

There was a mossy ledge which had furs covering it to the other side, above the level of the water.

“And what do you think of my bower, Lord Harry? Not perhaps the modern comforts you are used to but for certain activities I find it less … constricting.” She said this with a wicked smile.

Harry returned it. “I find it quite attractive – but not as beautiful as the Lady who claims it.”

Branwen gave a flirtatious giggle. “I find your words and the way your eyes inspect me quite flattering. Come now. Help me untie these coverings and mayhap you shall see some things you will like more.”

Harry stepped forward and kissed her. Even as he did so, his fingers found the flap of shirt between her breasts and he pulled it out to expose the tie which kept her half-shirt closed.

As he explored her mouth with its sweet breath with his tongue, he untied the knot which allowed her constricted breasts to loosen a bit and tumble forward.

As he helped slip the half shirt from her shoulders he leaned back and saw her breasts in all their glory, their tips at attention.

He leaned back in and worked his mouth on a trail from her lips, down to her chin, underneath, to the pulse point on her throat, where he suckled. He felt her shiver below his lips. He continued down her neck to her full breasts and kissed his way to one nipple while massaging the other.

Glancing up for a breif moment, he saw her looking at him lustfully, her eyes half-closed. He leaned in further and suckled on her nipple as he massaged her full teat.

He then left the left nipple and moved his mouth to the right one where he gave it equal attention.

Letting go with one hand, he reached down to the tie which held her leather skirt to her waist. With surprising (to himself) dexterity, he untied it with the one hand, his other still massaging the teat he wasn’t suckling on.

He leaned back and saw her skirt had dropped away. He glanced down, expecting to see some type of undergarment for him to remove only to find that she had eschewed such things.

With a smirk, she quietly said, “I had designed already when first you arrived. I made preparation.”

He laughed quietly. “So the ceremony of thanks was a convenience.”

“Of a certainty,” she replied.

He leaned in and kissed the woman who was naked outside of her long leather boots – which Harry left her in as they were kind of sexy.

Stepping back, Harry began removing his own clothing. Branwen was quick to offer assistance.

And finally, as his trousers dropped and he pushed down his pants with them, Branwen took a long and lascivious look at his cock. Even as he was stepping out of his clothes, she reached forward and fondled his member.

“A Godly tool for a Goddess such as I to enjoy.”

After a moment, Harry stepped forward again and once again embraced and kissed her. He then gently moved her to the furs and set her down on them, laying her back.

As he kissed her lips, jaw and neck, he reached down with his hand and slid it down to her opening, glinding smoothly over her clit, which caused her to jerk a little. He chuckled at her caught breath. He went back to her nipple as he slid one of his fingers inside of her heavenly body.

Her breath caught as he started massaging her insides, including her G-spot.

Harry slid his body down until his face was above her mons. She had a tuft of hair there which matched her rich auburn hair.

With one more glance into Branwen’s face, Harry dropped his lips directly on her presented fanny, specifically on the clit. With his finger still massaging her G-spot, Branwen cried out in pleasure at the sudden contact.

Harry noticed that the taste of a Goddess was a superior experience even as he moved between licking her clit and massaging her G-spot and licking her labia while massaging her clit.

Finally, he reached around her legs with his arms and pulled her pussy right onto his face, sticking his tongue as deep as it would go while letting his nose rest right on her clit, pushing against it.

And Branwen, as though her “On-Switch” was turned on, suddenly cried out in a long keeping sound as the small mini orgasms she had been feeling crescendoed into one massive one.

Harry kept the pressure on as the Goddess convulsed and trembled, her hands wildly grabbing his head to keep him from moving, her legs suddenly locked behind his head.

And after a long moment of her body locking itself in place as her orgasm occurred, she suddenly completely relaxed. Her hands let go of his hair and her legs no longer were pressing against his ears.

He looked up and saw her taking deep breathes as she came down. After a moment, she got her voice back. “Never had I such a rapturous peak. While I have had men who would caress my womanhood with their mouths, it was almost a certainty just to ensure a moist passage for their manhood. Your purpose, however, I found much more pleasing.”

Harry gave her a smile. “I was taught that if the woman doesn’t reach her happy place, I wasn’t doing it right.”

“Well, if that means reaches her peak,” Harry nodded, “then I would say you did it ‘right’.” She motioned him forward. “Now come and kiss me.”

He did so. Branwen leaned back after kissing him and said, “If that is how I taste, I can well see why you put your mouth there. Now let me return back some of what you have given me.”

With that Branwen moved down his body until she was between his legs. Reaching down, she moved her hand onto his shaft and moved it up and down a couple of times. Leaning over, she first kissed the head before putting her tongue out and licking it experimentally. After the first lick, she soon was much more attentive to seeing his entire shaft coated with her saliva.

Finishing at the bottom, she even moved her hand on his shaft while taking his testicles into her mouth one after the other. Harry gave a satisfied moan, which spurred her into more enthusiasm. Dropping his balls, she moved her mouth above the head and dropped it into her mouth, moving a bit slowly at first.

When it was halfway in, she clamped her lips on it and sucked as she pulled off of his shaft. At his obvious appreciation, she soon was moving her mouth quickly up and down, keeping the suction going as it moved in and out of her mouth.

At one point, she pulled back and took a deep breath and with a smile, she pushed her mouth down as far as she could. All but the last half inch was inside and he could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat.

After pushing just a bit more, she pulled back and bobbed hear head on his cock a few more times before pulling off and taking a few deep breaths. And then she once again pushed her mouth as far down as it would go. When his glans hit her throat, he could feel her relax her throat and he groaned as his cock went that last bit in and her lips rested against his testicles. She held her mouth still for a moment before opening her lips a bit and then he could feel her tongue snake out and bath his testicles.

At this, he groaned loudly. “For a moment there I was going to will it shorter to make it easier for you – now I’m glad I didn’t. That is unbelievably nice!”

The only reason he hadn’t orgasmmed yet was because he was holding it as Branwen tried more and more things.

Soon, however, he wouldn’t be able to hold it anymore.

She pulled her mouth off and her eyes were wide. “You can change your manhood at will?”

Quietly he said, “I have a little metamorphic magic.”

With a gleam she said, “Then make it a bit longer – let’s see how far it can go down my throat!”

Harry concentrated. Branwen watched as it went from roughly 7 and a half to about 10 – and a little wider as well.

With enthusiasm, Branwen went back to working on her deepthroat technique.

Harry could only groan in appreciation whenever he felt his cockhead lodge in her throat and her tongue reach out to lick his balls.

Very soon his moans indicated that he could hold off for not much longer. Branwen went back to bobbing enthusiastically on his shaft, not trying to deepthroat it but just moving it in and out of her sucking mouth.

And suddenly Harry tensed and cried, “It’s coming!”

Branwen locked her lips around his cockhead and watched him as he let his ejaculate fill her mouth. He could feel her swallowing even as she kept her mouth attached.

Finally, when mo more came out, she pulled back and licked her lips, catching the small excess and swallowed everything that was left.

Harry was now the one trying to catch his breath.

She moved next to him.

“When I was mortal, men did not keep their penises so fresh and sweet for oral play. It was why I was hesitant at the start. There is much to be said for modern notions of cleanliness – I am much more enthusiastic about being a fellatrix!” She was grinning as she said this.

He smiled at her and said, “With a womanhood as sweet as yours, I have no problem being a cunnilinguist.”

After both were fairly calm, Branwen reached down and started working on getting Harry hard once more. She paused. “While I enjoyed the challenge of taking your manhood so deep in my mouth, I find that your original length – or even a bit shorter – is most comfortable for me. Would you mind?”

“As you like, Lady. Do you want me to make it slimmer as well?”

With a grin she said, “No. Since I’m asking you to lose length it would only be fair that you increase it across.”

Soon, Harry’s shaft, instead of being 7 ½ and a bit under two inches across, was now 6 ½ inches long and as wide as a beer can. With a covetous smirk, Branwen said, “That should fit just about perfectly. You lay there and I will be on top.”

Harry nodded and he watched appreciatively as the beautiful Goddess stood up and moved until she was over his shaft. She then leaned down and moved to her knees, one on each side. “Are you ready, Lord Harry?”

“Quite ready, Lady Branwen.”

Branwen dropped her labia down until his cockhead was pushing between her two lips. With some effort, she forced his cock inside, one slow inch at a time. She was as tight as any women he had ever been with and with the increased width, it was obvious that she was feeling each bit as it entered. Both gave long satisfied moans as she finally dropped that last little bit until he was fully sheathed in her.

She looked at him and said breathlessly, “To quote a more modern usage: You have the best cock!”

Harry smiled and replied, “And you have the best pussy.”

With that, Branwen started moving up and down on his shaft. First a bit slow as her fanny became used to the intrusion but soon she was moving faster and faster. Both felt their breath hitch as his cock bottomed out each time.

Branwen moved faster and faster until her breath became ragged and she suddenly dropped and keened out with her peak. Harry watched even as he kept his own excitement controlled – he wanted to fuck this Goddess for a bit longer.

When she stopped shuddering, Harry pulled her down and rolled her over – he was now on top. He took a moment to kiss her deeply before raising up on his elbows. With his new position, he could use his own legs to move his cock in her quim.

And so he did so. While at first he went at a moderate pace – she was already used to the cock in her – it wasn’t long before he was slamming in and out of her pussy.

Leaning on one elbow, he used his other hand to reach over and tweak her nipple as he fucked her roughly.

After several more thrusts, he suddenly sat back and pulled her closer. Instead of moving in and out at an angle, he now grabbed her hips and was moving almost directly in and out. Her legs which had been splayed to the side she lifted until they rested on his shoulders. He was now going exactly as deep as he could with each thrust.

He could feel her starting to tremble even as he started feeling the star burst in his balls. “Okay, Lover! Get ready!”

“Go, Go, Go!” was her only reply. And with one final thrust, he slammed deep inside of her and emptied his cum deep in her pussy. Both cried out in unison with their orgasms.

When she was done, she let her legs drop to the side and he dropped his body down more on top of her, giving him the chance to kiss her, with his softening member still inside.

With one arm under her, he turned so that she was now lying on top, her legs on either side of his body, his half-hard cock buried deep inside of her.

She kissed him once more and then smiled langouriously as she dropped her head onto his chest. “Hmmmm,” she sounded with satisfaction. “That was wonderful.”

He kissed her head and said, “Definitely something to be said for Goddesses in my book.”

He felt her smile widen.

Reaching over for the bunched bed covering, he pulled it and threw it over both their bodies. He felt her nod a bit and then they both fell asleep.

At one point in the night, Harry woke up. Branwen was still exactly where she had been when they had fallen asleep – but he was starting to feel pressure on his bladder. After a moments consideration, he wandlessly, wordlessly, and without moving at all performed the standard medical charm for a bedridden patient which banished both types of waste.

Wizards didn’t do bedpans.

Feeling the pressure gone, Harry relaxed once more and went back to sleep. He missed the murmured thanks from his bedmate.

Branwen was the next to wake up. The light began to shine around the door covering, indicating it was morning. And her bed partner had a typical male morning response.

While she knew that this was normally due to pressure on the prostrate, she remembered waking for a moment and feeling him clean them both without moving. So she carefully looked and saw that he seemed to be dreaming – and the smile on his face indicated his morning erection was more a product of the dream than any physical pressure.

With a wicked grin, she decided to change that. Levering herself up a bit, she started rocking back and forth on his manhood.

His face was a study in sleep and joy in equal parts. She didn’t know what he dreamed of, or even if it was her or another woman, but she didn’t disdain the toy his presence allowed her.

As she wasn’t moving very much, it took quite a bit before she felt her excitement start to build. She repositioned her legs and sat up. Now, she started leveraging her pussy up and down directly on the cock inside of her.

Suddenly, Harry jerked and woke up. His eyes widened as he saw Branwen fucking him enthusiastically. While the dream girl had no face, the face in awake world was worth waking up to. She grinned at him even as both of them grew toward orgasm.

“You are so fucking beautiful!” was his only comment.

With that, her insides twitched and suddenly, her peak hit and she locked her pussy on his cock. With the sudden extra pressure, his own cum was triggered and the two enjoyed one more mutual orgasm.

After cathing their breath, Branwen deliberately moved to disengage. “Come on, Lover. It’s morning. It’s time to clean up and then we shall break our fasts together.”

Harry grinned and said, “I always did enjoy desert before breakfast.”

She rolled her eyes.

Soon they were bathing in the nearby stream. Branwen had created a basin where the stream water was heated a bit – she guessed he liked warmer water for bathing where she was used to cold streams. Harry conjured some soap and Branwen accepted it. Their efforts to clean each other almost caused them another episode, but the Lady was hungry and so put a stop to it.

With some cleaning charms for their clothes, Branwen and Harry found the lodge where the Gods and Goddesses ate, served by magical creatures.

After a good meal, the two lovers farewelled each other and Branwen sighed and then smirked as her lover disappeared. She hoped to run into that one again sometime.


End file.
